Última vez
by LeafIAmTheUniverse
Summary: Una vez que aceptas un sentimiento, ¿qué haces con él? ¿Confesarlo? No, no es tan sencillo, o por lo menos para Arthur Kirkland no lo es. Soy un asco en los summaries pero, es un Gakuen corto, qué más quieren. (?)


**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni el universo alterno en el que se basa esta historia me pertenecen, yo únicamente aporto mi idea.

* * *

 _Si te veo de reojo durante la ceremonia de apertura, ¿lo notarás?_

 _Yo sé que no, estás demasiado ocupado intentando ocultar la barra de chocolate que comes como para poner atención al frente, ponerme atención a mí, que estoy hablando._

 _¿Recuerdas la primera vez que hablamos? Fue hace un año exactamente, cuando tú, un mocoso de primer año, se acercó en su primer día a preguntarme por los baños. En ese momento pensé que te veías ridículo dando saltitos como si fueses un niño de preescolar. Fui descortés contigo, te miré con desdén, me burlé y al final respondí a tu pregunta. Sin embargo, la sonrisa que me mostraste después de eso fue tan auténtica, tan radiante que no pude dudar que fuese verdadera, parecías realmente agradecido y quizá lo estabas, pero lo que no sabes es que fue esa primera sonrisa la que ocupó mis pensamientos todo ese día._

 _Tardé en admitirlo, pero me había enamorado._

 _A partir de entonces quise saber un poco más de ti, tenía la esperanza de que tu pasado fuese oscuro y tormentoso, que estuvieses fichado o como mínimo tuvieses por ahí algún tatuaje indecoroso, tal vez de esa forma perdería el interés por ti y volvería todo a la normalidad.  
Pero nada.  
Alfred F. Jones, un chico promedio, amistoso y cuyos únicos reportes eran por comer en clases o correr en los pasillos, así te describió algún maestro de tu anterior secundaria que al parecer no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que es hacer un reporte de conducta detallado, y a pesar de que aun sentía curiosidad, no faltó mucho para que tu nombre empezase a resonar por toda la preparatoria, proclamándote como un deportista nato al que todos los clubes querían._

 _Debí suponer desde el primer momento que eras uno de esos chicos populares rodeados de amigos y chicas que se vuelven unos verdaderos patanes conforme su fama aumenta. Pero no me diste ni siquiera esa satisfacción, tenías ese irritante encanto infantil que hacía imposible odiarte y cada vez que tu séquito de seguidores crecía, yo perdía la esperanza de poder acercarme a ti…. "acercarme a ti" sí claro, como si eso fuese posible en primer lugar, después de todo yo soy: el odiado y eternamente enojado presidente del consejo estudiantil._

 _Ah, pero no es como si me disgustara mi puesto, al contrario, gracias a él pude tener algunos encuentros ocasionales contigo cara a cara. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que te hice limpiar las duchas del gimnasio sólo por correr en los pasillos? Dije que me quedaría contigo para asegurarme de que hicieras tu trabajo apropiadamente, sabía que así sería, pero aun así te hice repetirlo 2 veces encontrando el más mínimo defecto. Tú estabas realmente enojado y te quejabas entre murmullos del injusto trabajo que te di, yo sólo te observaba con el ceño fruncido, quería decirte tantas cosas que sin embargo callé por temor a ser rechazado._

 _Nuestra historia juntos era todo menos envidiable, el único contacto que teníamos era cuando algún profesor te reprendía o yo mismo lo hacía, a veces sin un buen motivo. Je, pensándolo un poco debí parecer un niño de primaria que molesta a la chica que le gusta para llamar su atención. Pero bueno, tú nunca lo notaste._

 _Una vez escribí una carta confesando lo que sentía por ti y pidiendo una audiencia a solas contigo, pasé aproximadamente 40 minutos con la mano extendida a punto de depositar el sobre en tu casillero, pero al final no me atreví.  
La verdad es que esperaba que aparecieras de la nada y me preguntaras "¿Qué haces?" al verme frente a tu casilla, tal vez las cosas se hubiesen dado a partir de ese momento, tal vez me hubieses obligado a darte la carta leyéndola a pesar de mis negativas, tal vez resultaba que tú sentías lo mismo…._

 _Aunque claro, eso sólo pasa en los romances de Hollywood y por supuesto tú nunca apareciste, así que cuando se cumplió el minuto 41, yo me fui de ahí con la carta en mano sintiéndome en verdad ridículo por albergar semejante cursi esperanza._

 _Supongo que debí ser más directo, eres la clase de idiota despistado que no se da cuenta de las cosas a menos que se las griten en la cara, pero no soy tan valiente para hacerlo…. Y ahora, ahora literalmente ruego por una mirada tuya mientras doy la bienvenida a los alumnos de primero._

 _Sólo tendrías que levantar los ojos un momento._

 _Hey._

 _Nuestras miradas encontrándose por última vez, mientras recito mi último discurso, en mi último día de escuela._

 _¿Es mucho pedir?_

* * *

Creo que esto es lo más gay/cursi/nena que escribí con Estados Unidos e Inglaterra y me disculpo si hice ver al inglés muy nenita, fue el impulso del momento y... y... ¡JURO QUE LO HAGO MÁS MACHO! (?)

Como sea, espero lo hayan disfrutado y cualquier _review_ me hace feliz. ^^


End file.
